A Day of Surprises
by Pixieroo
Summary: One-Shot. What if the war never happened? This is the story of Tris seeing her family for the first time in three years. She has changed a lot. See the things that have happened in Tris's life and how her parents and brother react to it. There may even be some visits from Tobias's skeletons as well.


Natalie POV

I walk into the Pit, eager to see my daughter for the first time in two years. I barely register the relaxation of my shoulders as I enter the familiar space. I guess in some ways, I'm still more Dauntless than Abnegation. I glance at Andrew who looks extremely tense, Caleb even more so.

Caleb could just be nervous about being with his family again. I don't know how I was ever able to convince him to come. He really is completely Erudite. And not Divergent at all. I sigh and face forward. Maybe its better that way.

I face forward and bite my lip anxiously. I couldn't come to visiting day last year or the year before. Two years ago I was sick, and last year, I had important work to take care of for the Bureau. I hope Beatrice isn't upset.

Maybe she won't be when she see that I convinced her father and brother to come. I scan the Pit, searching for Beatrice. I see a flash of gray and notice that Marcus Eaton is here for the first time in five years. He's searching for his son. I'm glad that I was able to convince him to finally come.

I finally spot Beatrice. She's talking to an Erudite man and his daughter, explaining something to him. She excuses herself when she finally spots me. Her face splits into a huge grin. She runs up and hugs me.

"Mom! I didn't think that you were coming," she says still grinning.

"Of course I came, Beatrice. I would have come the last two years, but I was sick last year and the other I had some important business to take care of. I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

She shakes her head. "It's fine," she replies. Then she notices her father behind me. I don't miss the surprise that flashes through her gaze. "Dad?" she asks.

"Beatrice," he says. He's still for a moment, then he steps forward ot hug her. He pulls back and looks at her more closely. In an odd, strained voice he says, "What are you wearing?" I blink and look more closely at her outfit.

She's wearing a black dress that goes to her knees that is cut so you can see the four birds that she has tattooed on her collarbone. Her hair is French-braided to the side, drooping over a shoulder. She's wearing mascara and eyeliner as well as shoes with a small heel. She looks tame compared to some of the other Dauntless. I guess Andrew doesn't realize that

She glances at her outfit and giggles. "Yeah sorry, Dad. My best friend insisted on dressing me up today. It's just the way she is. It's nearly impossible to argue with her about some things.

Andrew still looks ruffled, but Caleb asks, "Who was that man that you were talking to Beatrice?" His Erudite curiosity is showing.

She shrugs. "Just the parents of one of the transfers." At Caleb's confused look she adds, "I'm an initiate trainer. I help train the transfers."

"A tattoo?" Andrew asks obviously still miffed about her outfit. Her finger fly to the birds on her collarbone.

"I got it during initiation," she explains. She's starting to look a little down at all of her father's criticisms. I don't want this to be how we spend Visiting Day.

"Andrew, dear," I say before he can reply. "It's probably best not to do this right now."

He nods, reluctant but understanding. We are Abnegation after all. "I apologize, Beatrice. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.

She smiles slightly. "It's fine, Dad. I know I've changed a lot."

Then she starts a conversation with Caleb about his time in Erudite. It's interesting to see the real them. Abnegation can be stifling. Beatrice looks more alive than I've ever see her, her face shines with happiness.

Suddenly, there's a yell across the Pit. "Six!"

Andrew looks annoyed and Caleb looks bewildered, but I'm used to the Dauntless yelling. Even though I haven't heard a lot of it in years. Beatrice's eyes are suddenly alert. "Over here, Chris!" she calls.

A pretty, dark skinned girl rushes up. "Finally, Tris. I've been looking everywhere for you." I take notice of the way she stresses the word everywhere. She seems like she exaggerates things often.

"It is Visiting Day, Christina," she replies gesturing to us. "Besides even if I wasn't talking to my family, I'm a transfer instructor, remember?"

Christina rolls her eyes. "Well, sorry to interrupt. I just needed to know if you can babysit on Friday night." She rolls her eyes slightly. I simply try to hide my surprise that someone her age, she can't be older than nineteen, has a child.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Beatrice says, as though this is a normal occurrence.

"Thanks so much, Tris! Now I need to go make sure that Will didn't kill Lucy while I was gone. Or vice versa." She shakes her head slightly before disappearing into the crowd calling, "Love your outfit, Six."

Beatrice grins and laughs at our expressions. "That's my best friend, Christina. She was a Candor transfer." That explains a few things.

"Why did she call you Tris and Six?" Caleb asks, his brow furrowed.

Beatrice shifts slightly, looking a bit embarrassed. "Well Tris is the name I took when I moved to Dauntless. It was a new life, a fresh start so I had a new name to go along with it." She hesitates. "And for Six, that was the name my instructor gave me when he found out that I had only six fears."

Caleb's eyes widen. "Six fears? That's practically unheard of! The only number lower that I've ever heard of is..." He frowns trying to remember.

"Four," Beatrice supplies. She shifts uncomfortably. I wonder if it has something to do with her instructor, Four that she introduced me to. She continues with, "That actually reminds me of something that I need to tell you."

She hesitates again. "It's alright, sweetheart." I say. " You can tell us anything."

She takes a deep breath. "Well, I..."

She's broken off by a young man that suddenly appears saying, "Tris..." Then he sees us and breaks off. I recognize him as Beatrice's old initiation instructor, Four. He still looks oddly familiar for some reason.

"I'm sorry," he says immediately. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave you to your reunion."

I frown. That's exactly what he said to us the last time that I say him. I expect him to turn and walk away like he did last time.

He does start to turn, but to my surprise, Beatrice reaches out to touch his arm. I stiffen in shock. I've never seen Beatrice touch someone outside of our family before. I have to remember that she's Dauntless now. I can practically feel Andrew steaming beside me, however.

Beatrice laughs, "Don't be silly. You actually have great timing."

Four lets her pull him back over toward us and I'm surprised when he puts his arm automatically around her shoulders. He and Beatrice both glance at us then his arm a second later, probably realizing it makes us uncomfortable. But he doesn't move it.

Andrew's face is red and Caleb is glaring at Four. I'm just wondering if they're dating. Four meets their glares calmly, but I notice Beatrice reach out to grab the hand wrapped on her shoulder, pulling his arm more firmly into her shoulders. Like she is drawing strength from him.

She glances at her father and Caleb and takes a deep breath. "Mom, Dad, Caleb," she says her voice shaking slightly. "I'd like you to meet my husband, Four."

A pause. Then I smile and say, "Congratulations Beatrice." I hug her and she grins, mirroring me.

"You're married?" Caleb says, shocked.

Four rolls his eyes. "Yes, isn't that what me being her husband infers. I thought you were Erudite."

Andrew's gaze goes from Four to Beatrice and back again. "How old are you?" he demands. I guess he is finally taking his opportunity to play the protective dad. It seems a little late now however."

"Twenty-one," Four replies calmly.

Caleb turns to look at Beatrice. So you weren't initiates together."

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, Caleb. That's why he's two years older than me. He was my initiation instructor."

She bites her lip like she didn't mean to say that. "The one who gave you the name Six, I suppose," I say, trying to break the tension.

She smiles a little before Caleb demands. "Wait, so does that mean that 'Four' has only four fears?"

Four smirks. "That would be correct."

Andrew walks over to Beatrice stiffly. "I don't approve."

She crosses her arms over her chest. "Well, you better get used to it because what's done is done. I love him and there is nothing that you can say or do to change that."

Andrew opens his mouth to argue, but before he can Four steps in between them and holds up his hands in surrender. "Sir," he starts and I'm impressed by his respect which is rare among the Dauntless. " I know this is probably a shock for you, but I just want you to know that I truly love your daughter.

"We dated for several years and we only got married two months ago. She represents everything good that ever happened to me and I honestly believe that I don't deserve her. He pauses then adds, "I know that it is selfish to be with her, but I don't know how I ever managed to live without her. Just keep that in mind."

His words seem to calm Andrew and Caleb, and I have to say that I'm impressed. He managed to use some of the Abnegation values to comfort Andrew as well. It makes me want to know why he looks so familiar. And if he's Divergent.

Beatrice slips out form behind him and kisses his cheek, smirking slightly. "You always have the right thing to say."

Four chuckles. "You have that effect on me." She sticks her tongue out at him.

Andrew starts to ask Four about himself and Beatrice starts talking with me and Caleb again. I only pay attention to Andrew and Four's conversation when I hear Andrew ask Four, "Were you a transfer?"

Four tenses at the question. Beatrice glances at him and frowns at her father. "You don't need to answer that, Four."

Andrew narrows his eyes at her. "Do you know, Beatrice?"

"Of course," she says matter-of-factly. "That doesn't mean that you need to know.

"Keeping secrets is selfish," he informs her.

"And so is trying so hard to get answers, " she shoots back.

Anger flashes through Andrew's eyes again. "It's not selfish! I'm trying to protect you."

Beatrice opens her mouth, but Four interrupts her. "It's fine Tris." She glances at him. He lowers his voice slightly. "This is the first time your family has been together in three years. I don't want you and your father arguing on my account."

I am impressed my his selflessness. Beatrice murmurs something back that sounds almost like "...Tobias..." but I can't be sure. Why does that name sound familiar?

Four looks at Andrew. "Yes, I was a transfer."

"From where?" Andrew demands, now simply trying to get the whole truth.

Four takes a deep breath, ignoring Beatrice's worried glance at him. He starts saying, "From..."

Then he is cut off by Marcus saying. "Tobias?"

The effect is instantaneous. Four freezes and stiffens, the color draining from his face. He looks his age suddenly, maybe younger. Marcus is looking at his back. And suddenly several things pop into place in my mind.

The way Four knew exactly what to say to appease Andrew. The way he and Beatrice acted as though the touches between them were important. The way Four looks so familiar. Four's tension when being asked his faction of origin. Even why Marcus was so against coming here, judging from Four's reaction.

Four is Tobias Eaton.

I am shocked. I glance at Andrew and he seems to feel the same. Caleb is standing with his mouth open. Beatrice is the only one who has moved. She stands in between Tobias and his father, her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here, Marcus?" she growls.

Marcus blinks at her tone. "Beatrice? I'm just here to see my son. It's been a long time."

Tobias turns to face his father and Beatrice narrows her eyes threateningly. "Well I can assure you, he doesn't want to see you. You may as well leave."

I gasp at her rudeness to this poor man. "Beatrice!"

She doesn't take any notice, just continues to glare at Marcus. Tobias gently wraps his hands around her arms. For a moment, I think that he's going to reprimand her, but he just stands there, holding her arms.

Marcus looks past her to his son, whose eyes study the ground. "Son..."

Tobias's head jerks up. "I am not your son, Marcus. Not anymore." His hands fall back to his sides.

"Clearly," Beatrice says. "Your innocent act isn't working. You can leave now."

For a moment, I think that I see anger in Marcus's eyes. But it is gone so fast that I know, I must have imagined it. Marcus shakes his head, leaving with a final glance over his shoulder at his son.

"Beatrice," Andrew says. "What were you thinking? That was completely uncalled for." But Beatrice isn't listening. She walks towards her husband who still rather looks like he got hit with a train.

"Four," she says, shaking his arm. He doesn't respond. "Four," she tries again, shaking hard. A desperate air is surrounding her as she murmurs, "Tobias," She still doesn't get a reaction.

She sighs and hesitates, glancing at us. Then she stands on tiptoe and kisses him full on the lips. He seems to wake up, wrapping his arms around her and kissing back.

She pulls away, glancing at her father whose face is red and her brother's surprised expression. I guess Caleb is used to this from Erudite. As for mer, I'm not that surprised. I always sort of knew that my Divergent daughter would grown into her own like this. Apparently Andrew didn't.

Tobias pulls her forehead to his and breaths her in. "It's okay, baby," she whispers He seems to be shaking slightly. "I need to talk to my family, but..."

"It's fine," he interrupts. "This only happens once a year. I'll see you tonight." He hesitates, then "Go ahead and tell them everything."

"Are you sure?" she asks, looking up at him.

He nods. Then he turns and leaves. She watches him go with a worried expression on her face.

Andrew looks at her, still angry both from the way she treated Marcus and the way she kissed Tobias. "Beatrice, what in the world...?"

She cuts him off. "Dad, I promise, I'll explain everything just..." She glances around the Pit. "Not here." And she walks away. Andrew immediately follows her with Caleb and myself close behind.

"So..." Andrew says, tapping his foot against the ground as Beatrice stops.

She turns to him, a desperate look on her face. "Please Dad, you have to understand. Marcus Eaton is a horrible person. I couldn't let him..." She trails off.

"Let him what?" I ask. I'm surprised when tears start rolling down her cheeks. "Beatrice," I say pulling her to me. She bites back a sob.

"Not all of the Erudite reports were false," she whispers.

"Huh?" Caleb says, immediately alert at the name of his faction.

Beatrice wipes a few tears off her face. "Do you remember those reports that Erudite released about Abnegation during our initiation?"

"Of course," Andrew says. "They were pathetic atempts to sow dissert against Abnegation."

Beatrice shakes her head. "Most of them were, but do you remember the one about Marcus?" We all nod. It was horrible article saying many untrue things about a good man. I don't know why they attacked him of all people, but then again, they attacked Andrew as well.

"It was true," she whispers.

"What?" Andrew says, his anger back. "How could you say that, Beatrice? Just because your husband," he spits out the word, "says so doesn't make it true!"

She shakes her head. "First of all, for me it does because I trust him and know he would never lie to me. Second, he didn't tell me, he showed me." Andrew stiffens. I know she is thinking about her seeing Tobias without a shirt on. Beatrice must realize this too because she blushes bright red.

"I meant in his fear landscape," she explains quickly. "Tobias, or Four, the legendary Dauntless with only four fears and one of them was his father." She practically shaking with anger. "His father who used to beat him on a regular basis. So I'm sorry if I freaked out when his abuser came within fifty feet of him."

Andrew looks at her, anger draining from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Beatrice."

She shakes her head. "No, Dad. I'm sorry. I've changed a lot and a lot has happened to me. I've found friends, a husband, a life I can be happy with. I love you and I always will. That why I got this tattoo when I was going thorough initiation." She points to the birds on her collarbone. "I originally had three. One for each of you that I left behind.

"I got the fourth one later, the one closet to my hear for my husband." She sighs, "The point is that I left you behind. This is they only day a year that I am allowed to see you. I am with my husband everyday for the rest of my life. So now I need to go see him. I'll always love you and I'm sorry. But this is the way that it has to be."

Then she turns and runs away. As I watch my beautiful daughter run, I can't help but reveal in the amazing woman that she's become. She has become her own person and is no longer bound by the expectations of others, not even her father's or mine. I am so proud.


End file.
